Graduation
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Harry's graduated and now is going to spend the evening with some very odd characters. They are known as SATURN and they are part of an Olympic Quidditch team. And even though they are Minerva and Albus Dumbledore's children...they have some rather odd...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Harry's graduated and now is going to spend the evening with some very odd characters. They are Known as SATURN and they are part of an Olympic Quidditch team. And even though they are Minerva and Albus Dumbledore's children....they have some rather odd qualities to them.**

**Graduation!**

**Chapter 1: Performance**

Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. He was dead. Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione were graduating! They were sitting at the front of the Great Hall in their black graduation robes. The students had already received their diplomas but as tradition; there was to be a song sung on how the professors felt about the graduating seventh years.

In years past Albus Dumbledore had gotten some of the most famous bands of the time to play. This time though he had landed a very special performance…one he was sure people would love.

Albus stood up on the stage dressed in his best blue robes with silver swirls all over them. "Thank you one and all for what I feel has been an unforgettable year. Voldemort is dead and the Class of '97 is about to become the first people to work without the threat of him," he smiled as the whole hall clapped happily.

"Yes and now on to the performance," Albus chuckled; "Now I know you all are hoping for the Weird Sisters or Clamp. But this year I have convinced SATURN to play for you all!"

A scattered few clapped but most didn't know this group could play they weren't known for it.

"We told you no one knew!"

"Why do you think we only play at your parties!?"

"We're famous already!!"

"But because we love you and mum we will!" Voices echoed around the room.

Heads were whipping all around the hall trying to find the voices. Albus chuckled to himself as he shrank back to join the professors. The double doors to the Great Hall opened of their own accord as smoke and fog began to swim in and around everyone's feet. The lights went out and they heard the voices again.

"Since 1947 the world has not been allowed into the private lives of the Hogwarts Professors!"

"To protect one young girl the professors' banded together and kept secrecy and speculation in all their lives."

"Now fifty years later all is at rest and the world can know the secrets of the Hogwarts walls!"

The people heard the phoenix's call as he swooped around them and lit the stage a fire. Many people screamed and gasped as the fire turned emerald and from the flames raised six figures. The flames disappeared with a wave of their hands and a spotlight shown on them. They were all dressed in white cotton and black leather outfits all looking edgy and each costume was different. The six took their instruments and places as they smiled at everyone.

"Greetings," one of the women replied as she took the microphone off the stand. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and vest with a white baby tee.

"The professors voted and this is the song most agreed was best for this class. My brothers, sisters, and I have to agree when we discovered we'd be singing for the students that had fought the Ministry and Voldemort. We want to say good luck and hope all your wishes and dreams come true," she smiled as the music began.

_**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
**_

The girl's voice was pure heaven as she walked the stage seeming to make eye contact with every student.

_**  
But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

_**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.**_

Molly was crying happily as she listened. Never could there be a more perfect song for these children in her opinion.

Hermione watched the six intently trying to remember how she knew these people.

"Harry this is awesome. You realize these are the main players of the Britain Bombers!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded he knew; he had a poster of the girl singing because she was the seeker…although her great looks and body had a little bit to do with it too.__

_**But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

_**This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big**_

She finished her song to a resounding round of applause from everyone there. The woman and her siblings bowed and gracefully walked off the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

After the performance the Graduation Ceremony was officially over and the graduating students cheered throwing their hats in the air. SATURN had said a few words to Dumbledore before leaving and not speaking to anyone.

Later that night Molly and Arthur Weasley were entertaining their family and several of the Order members at their home with a barbeque to celebrate the now officially graduated Golden Trio.

Albus and his wife had arrived with their seven year-old daughter Samantha Haley. Samantha was a shy ebony haired blue eyed girl that stayed close to her mother and father.

The professors were wearing red robes. Albus' were red with gold stitching and Minerva's were burgundy.

When the professors had arrived it was safe to say Ron and Harry were disappointed.

"Ron, Harry is their any reason you don't want us here?" Minerva asked walking up to the two boys.

"Oh uh no Minerva, Albus," the boys answered hurriedly. When not at school the three had taken to calling the professors by their given names since the Final Battle.

"It's just…well we kind of wanted to meet SATURN but they left. We thought by how they spoke they were your kids," Harry admitted.

Albus chuckled and whistled loudly. Everyone looked at him oddly till they noticed he, his wife, and child were looking to the sky. The others looked up just as something golden came speeding through the sky toward them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

In the sky six figures came zooming toward the Burrow and the small crowd outside. They came at breakneck speeds doing flips, swirls, and loop de loops only to dive toward the ground at the same speed and pull up inches from the ground and hover as they hopped off their golden brooms and smiled. They were also all wearing gold and black outfits.

"SATURN at your service," they said in unison bowing.

The group clapped enthusiastically as Albus approached the six.

"Everyone allow me to proudly introduce to you…SATURN the only players to gain a spot on the Wizlympics Britain Bombers every year since 1991," Albus proclaimed like the proud father he was. "We have Samuel the Keeper."

"Ello," nodded a man of fifty. He was 6'3 and lean with short ebony hair and cunning grey eyes. He was wearing black boots and jeans with a gold t-shirt.

"AJ or Albus Jr. a Beater."

"Greetings," bowed a man of forty-five who was a carbon copy of a younger Albus. He had shoulder length auburn hair with a small auburn beard and twinkling blue eyes. He was 6'4 and lean and even had a crooked nose; although he had no spectacles on the nose. He was wearing black jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black and gold long sleeved shirt.

"Timothy a Beater."

The man of thirty-nine saluted as he stood by Albus Jr. Timothy stood 5'8 and of medium size with short auburn hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in gold pants and black boots with a black t-shirt.

"Now I believe Harry has a poster of Ursula the Seeker," Albus said winking at the blushing boy.

A beautiful woman of thirty-seven stepped forward with the same cunning smirk she flashed on the poster Harry had. The woman was thin but curvy with tan skin. She was a tantalizing 5'7 with long legs. Her eyes were a mischievous grey and her ebony curls went to her middle back. Her eyelashes were thick and her lips were redder than a rose; she was wearing a gold halter top and black leather pants with gold heels and headband.

"Rebecca is a chaser."

"Pleasure," smiled a woman of thirty-three with long auburn curls and grey eyes. She was of medium size standing at 5'5. She was wearing a gold off the shoulder dress that went to her knees and had black heels.

"Natalie is our other chaser."

"Congrats on graduating," smiled a young beauty of twenty-five with shoulder length ebony hair and emerald eyes. She was medium size standing 5'6 and was wearing a black mini skirt with a gold tank top and gold heels.

"You guys really are the best," Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks Hon you're sweet. We're training Samantha to take the other chaser spot when she's old enough," Natalie explained.

"Of course by then this old man will retire and you'll have to find a keeper as well," Samuel stated pointing to himself.

"I suspect more than half of us will be retired by then dearest brother," Ursula replied.

"Not you my lovely little pretty. You may have a husband and you may be thinking about children but you know you'll never give this up. Seeking is your passion. It's what brings that evil glint I so love in your eyes my lovely north star," Samuel replied as he took her hand and spun her into his arms kissing her head.

"Seriously you two are practically kissing siblings," Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up Becca," Timothy said rolling his eyes.

Harry and Ron laughed as everyone headed to the large table to join everyone in eating. Harry made sure he sat by Ursula as they ate.

"You were very good at the ceremony. I didn't know you could all sing and play music," he replied.

"Grandmother decided to make us well rounded and set us to play classical music. We liked it and sought out other music. It's a hobby to relax us when traveling and not practicing or playing," Ursula explained.

"Did you all go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked halfway through the meal.

"We most certainly did. I suppose we can tell you…the secret the castle kept hidden so well was me," Samuel grinned, "The secret affiared child of Albus Dumbledore. Yes gasp please," he added laughing at the shocked expressions on everyone's face.

"Samuel you are a horrid snake," Ursula chastised slapping his arm playfully. He was sitting on her other side.

"I cannot deny it," Samuel sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, "But so are you!"

"You two seem very close for brother and sister," Tonks stated.

"Ursula helped me through loosing my wife to brain cancer. She's been my rock," Samuel explained.

"What houses were you all in?" Ron asked.

"I am a Hufflepuff, Natalie is a Ravenclaw, AJ and Becca are Gryffindor, and Sam and Ursula are Slytherins," Timothy answered.

"Slytherins?" Tonks blinked.

"Oh aye. I may very well be the prettiest Slytherin to come out of the house," Ursula smirked with a snakish gleam in her eye.

"Here, here!" the other Dumbledore children shouted banging on the table rhythmically.

"Nice to know your ego hasn't diminished," a high pitched voice cackled. Everyone turned to see five figures standing just behind Ursula scattered among them were seven children ranging in ages 18 to 2. At the front was a tall and willowy woman with a horse like face. Her hair was brown as were her eyes and she was wearing a blue sundress.

"Eliza darling you found the house," Timothy grinned standing and kissing the woman's lips sweetly.

"Quite easy when you think about it," stated a tall black man with brown eyes and short hair. He was wearing black pants and a red t-shirt.

"Jeremiah dear," Natalie smiled kissing the man passionately.

"Ursula," stated a cold unmistakable voice. The in-laws and children parted to reveal Severus Snape dressed in not his signature black robes but a black dress shirt and pants.

"I'm glad you wore what I laid out," Ursula smiled as she stood and walked up to him.

"I'm glad you're not mad anymore," Severus said giving a rare smile as their lips met in a soft kiss.

The Weasleys and Order Members blinked in shock and some in horror. Obviously no one suspected someone as famous, talented, and beautiful as Ursula 'Silver Fingers' Dumbledore would be in love or married to the snarky potions master. The other seemed unfazed by this.

"I'm confused," Harry stated.

"Harry, Ursula and Severus married right after school. They were in Hogwarts together…she was a bride's maid to your mother's wedding," Albus explained.

"Y-yo…what?" Harry blinked.

"You'll never be able to understand all of this," Ursula smiled as she left Severus and cupped Harry's face motherly, "Just enjoy life now that Voldemort is dead. I know I will not having to worry whether my father or husband will die. So…how about my siblings introduce their spouses and children and we'll get us a game together of Quidditch? We'll see if the great Harry Potter can match Silver Fingers!"

"I really rather doubt it. You haven't made yourself famous for surviving a silly curse. You've done by shear will power and brains," the eldest child stated.

He was a boy of eighteen. He was tall broad and strong with shaggy dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes. He was tan and was wearing ripped up jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and ACDC t-shirt over it.

"Thank you love," Ursula smiled winking at the teen.

"Right so introductions. I'll go first as eldest," Samuel smiled calling two children forward.

The eighteen year old and an eleven year old with ebony pigtails and brown eyes.

"Please allow me to show off Damien and Diana. Diana will start Hogwarts this September and Damien here was a former Hufflepuff Beater," Samuel stated proudly.

"Oh yeah I remember you," Fred nodded.

AJ pulled forth a petite woman with blue eyes and short brown curls. She had with her a young eight year old with blue eyes and brown hair.

"This is my lovely Isabella and my son Jason," AJ explained.

Timothy then pulled the horse faced woman to him and a set of six year old twins. Both children looked like their father. The boy had brown hair and hazel eyes and the girl had auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"My wife Eliza and my twins Adam and Aurora," Timothy said proudly.

Rebecca wrapped her arms happily around a tall and strapping man with brown hair and blue eyes. She picked up an adorable two year old with ebony curls and green eyes while the man held a boy of four with grey eyes and brown hair.

"This is my husband David Bowers and my children Jeremy and Jade," Rebecca smiled.

Natalie wrapped her arms around the waist of the strapping black man smiling.

"This is my lovely darling Jeremiah Hoffman," she said happily.

"My husband needs no introduction. He is the epitome of what my siblings envy. He has wit, charm, brains, bravery, and is perfectly sinister," Ursula hissed seductively as she snaked her arms around Severus.

"You all are perfectly evil;" Jeremiah chuckled deeply, "Voldemort would have won had your father not forced you to stay out of the war."

"Yes what a pity," Samuel sighed dramatically. "Ah well introductions are over let's have a Quidditch tournament!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay quick update. Just to get you ready for the Chapters of the Games! Who wins is anyone's guess!_

**Chapter 3: Teams **

**"**Quidditch Tournament?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Certainly. Will have some fun and see if younger or more trained wins games," Timothy smirked.

"Right so we'll split this easily as possible with so many. A few of you may be on two teams," Samuel explained.

"Will have the teams as SATURN, Order Members, In-Laws, Children, and Parents!" Rebecca said excitedly.

"Simply enough. So everyone you should know where you go and if you fall into several categories wait over there by the table and see who needs players. Anyone not playing should go ahead to the field and wait," AJ stated.

Everyone split off and in no time the teams were decided. A few were in fact playing on more than one team.

_**SATURN**_

Samuel---Keeper

Albus Jr.----Beater

Timothy-----Beater

Ursula-----Seeker

Rebecca----Chaser

Natalie------Chaser

Samantha----Chaser

_**Order Members**_

Albus------Chaser

Minerva----Chaser

Moody-----Keeper

Bill-------Chaser

Sirius-----Seeker

Remus -----Beater

Tonks-------Beater

_**Children**_

Harry------Seeker

Damien-----Chaser

Ron-------Keeper

Ginny-----Chaser

Charlie----Chaser

Fred -------Beater

George-----Beater

_**In-Laws**_

Remus-----Beater

Moody----Keeper

Jeremiah---Chaser

Severus----Chaser

David------Seeker

Bella------Beater

Eliza------Chaser

_**Parents**_

Timothy-----Beater

Bella------Chaser

Albus------Chaser

Minerva-----Seeker

Arthur------Chaser

Albus Jr.-----Beater

Samuel------Keeper

"All right we got our teams. Take ten minutes for strategy and will start. First game up is ……In-Laws vs. Children," AJ replied.

"And don't worry if two teams come up you can't play both sides so just pick one side and the other team will call a member from another team to help out," Natalie stated.

"Oh and the only rules are….there are no rules!" Ursula cackled.

A few looked mildly worried while others had large grins on their faces.

Minerva and Albus were two of the latter. They knew you had to be sneaky to beat SATURN. They raised them after all!


End file.
